Episode 7783 (27th March 2017)
Plot Marlon attempts to get hold of Carly without any luck. He eventually manages to get through to her just as she walks into Tall Trees Cottage. Marlon is delighted until Carly breaks the news that she's taking the job in Malaga. The Thomases have a family breakfast with Ashley. Gabby and Arthur aren't pleased that their dad will be returning to the care home. Marlon asks Carly if all of this is because April choked but Carly explains the pressure from April about being her mum is too much. She tells Marlon she doesn't want his support, she wants to take the job and do it alone. When Marlon walks out, Carly cries. In the café, Harriet hands Faith some prayer cards from Emma. Harriet explains she thinks they are for her and Chas, suggesting Chas may be protecting herself from getting hurt. Harriet advises Faith to prove she can be trusted first. Marlon tells Bob and Brenda that Carly was in Malaga not Bristol and she's returning there later today. Ashley becomes distressed by Dotty's crying and begs to be taken home. Harriet tells Kerry about the Church choir practice. She's angered to hear Cain on the phone talking about a tip-off. Bob and Brenda try to talk Carly out of going and Bob closes the café to attempt to talk some sense into her. Carly reminds Bob he's the biggest quitter, asking how many wives and children he's walked out on. Laurel returns Ashley to the care home but worries about him wondering off again despite Grace's reassurances. Bob talks to Carly who insists she shouldn't be around children after freezing when April was choking. Bob is stunned as his daughter admits she had a son, he had a grandson. Teary Carly opens up to Bob about her son and how he died and Bob questions why she didn't tell him. Carly states this is the reason she can't deal with things with April. Laurel finds Ashley singing and dancing in the lounge with the fellow residents and she joins in. Bob reminds Carly that Billy's passing was a tragedy and it's not her fault so she has to forgive herself. Bob tells Carly to stay and build her life with Marlon and April but Carly says she can't allow herself to get close to April in case something bad happens as she's not a good mum. Bob leaves Carly alone in the café whilst he goes to get Marlon. After choir practice, Kerry is hopeful about a solo. DS Holmes tells Harriet that they have a lead on the phones. Harriet digs and DS Holmes reveals the lead is for and electrical shop in Hotten. Bob gets Marlon and they rush back to the café. Laurel returns from the care home and is still frosty towards Doug. She tells Sandy about the dancing. Bob and Marlon return to the café but Carly isn't there. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Grace - Lisa Howard *DS Holmes - James Speakman Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Turnfield Court Care Home - Room 17 *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,220,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes